Mai Hawaii me ke aloha
by Kaiya Amaya
Summary: Since Leon couldn't remember the last vacation he and D went on, he decided to have another one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! this is Kaiya-chan here! This is just a little thing I've been working on, it's my first actual fan fic, so be nice! I'll try to update regularly, but I'm lazy, so be patient...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great! We're finally here!" Detective Leon Orcot said as he stepped out of the air port, "Sure, I can't seem remember our last vacation at all, so I figured we should have another one sometime, and now here we are!"

"That's great, detective, but why so far away? At least last time we stayed in California. Think of all the business I'm loosing because of this!" Count D said, he had had to close his pet shop (named Count D's Pet Shop) that he owned in China Town for a week in order to come along on this trip.

"What are you talking about! This is great! Spending the day on the beaches of Hawaii, think of all the babes we'll run into! Though, I suppose I should cut back on my drinking a bit this time, don't want to forget everything again…"

Count D grimaced, "My dear detective, whatever am I going to do with you?"

_'Come on, I want to get to the resort!' _ Chris Orcot, Leon's little brother, thought.

"Indeed, we should get there instead of standing around here with this animal." Count D said. Chris hadn't spoken out loud in almost a year, but it all worked out because most of the people Chris wanted to talk to could read his mind for some reason. Count D began to walk away. "Now, come along Chris."

_'Alright'_ Chris ran after the count, and, with him only being 6-years-old and used to the rules of the average 6-year-old, absently grabbed Count D's hand, which was actually rather beautiful. Count D hade very feminine, soft hands, with long fingers, and dangerously long fingernails which kind of resembled claws.

Despite being a great detective for the L.A.P.D., it took Leon a moment to realize he was being left behind. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! Why you…! At least wait for me!"

Once they reached the resort, Leon, who was still ticked off about being left behind to begin with, declared that he was going to take a look around the hotel bar.

"Wasn't he supposed to be cutting back on his drinking?" Count D asked as Leon left their hotel room.

_'Maybe he forgot?'_ Chris suggested.

"Perhaps, but let us not dwell on that." Count D responded, "So Chris, would you like to do anything in particular?"

Chris thought for a moment, _'Well, big bro said that there was an aquarium on the 3rd floor, and an under water exhibit. That might be fun, and you'd probably like it too.'_

"Oh really? Yes, that would be nice. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you and the detective are truly brothers."

They went down one floor and then used the hotel directory to find the aquarium. When they finally reached it Chris was amazed at how many beautiful fish there were, and how big the tank was. And big it was, the entire back and side walls, as well as the ceiling and part of the floor made up the visible portion of the tank. The room was dark, but the tanks were lighted with a silvery-blue glow. Chris ran up to the back wall and pressed his face to it, watching as a brightly colored, large tropical fish swam by. Then he jumped as he noticed an even larger fish passing right beneath his feet.

"Why, this is quite the display, isn't it?" Count D remarked.

_'Yeah!'_ Chris agreed.

They stayed there for a while then went to the room across the hall, where the under water exhibit was. There were tons of brightly colored pictures and many fossils.

_'Oh, that's so pretty…'_ Chris thought, gazing at one of the pictures.

"Yes it is, that's one of the many kinds of coral reef. A coral reef is a type of biotic reef that develops in tropical waters by the growth of coralline algae, hermatypic corals, and other marine organisms. Coral reefs are typically massive biogenic formations of calcium carbonate (limestone) that is deposited within or around the bodies of the inhabitants of the reef as skeletal material. This material gradually accumulates as debris and/or is knitted together by the continued growth of the attached forms living on the reef. However, these structures are very sensitive and fragile and just a single touch will kill the entire reef." Count D said.

_'Really? All it takes is one touch to kill it? That's kind of sad…' _

"Chris, it's getting late now, we should return to out room."

When they got back to their room they saw that Leon had not yet returned. Chris got ready for bed and then went to sleep in the one king sized bed that occupied the room.

Count D also got his sleeping clothes on and then sat in a chair by the door to wait for Leon's return.

Around 3 am Leon came into the room, he looked tierd and a bit unsteady, however, he did not look the least bit drunk, in fact, it almost seemed as though he hadn't had a single drink.

"Huh? Count, you're still up?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you got back alright." Count D replied, "Chris went to bed hours ago, so please be quiet."

"Oh, right." Then Leon yawned, "I suppose I'd better catch some Z's too." He went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he looked around the room then sighed. "There's only one bed, isn't there? And I was hoping for a nice, relaxing vacation too…"

"Believe me, detective, I am no more thrilled then you to have to share a bed. Next time it might be wise to book a room with at least _two_ beds."

"I suppose you're right… oh well, I'm too tierd to deal with this tonight…" Leon got into the bed on the left side of Chris. "See you in the morning"

"Good night" Count D said as he tuned off the lamp he had kept on and got into bed on Chris's other side.

And so the three of them had began their first night on their supposedly 'wonderful' vacation to Hawaii…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finished chapter one! tis so proud of thy self Now I just need to start on chapter two...>. But don't worry! Someday I'll get that up too!

If you read my story (well, chapter) Then please submit a review, if you liked it, great! and if you didn't, give me advice on how to make it better!

So, I now bid you adue until we meet again. (like we've even met to began with... . )


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Kaiya here again, sorry that it took so long for me to put chapter two up, but I'm realyyyyyyyyyyy lazy. But it's finally here, so I hope you enjoy it : ) Please leave comments! Commenst inspire me to not be lazy and finish chapters sooner! 0

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you please remove your arm from my waist?" Count D asked as he pinched Leon's hand. "And I do believe that you are flattening Chris."

"Ow! What was that for!" Leon yelled as he jumped up. "That's not how you wake someone up!"

"I did not like the way that you were holding onto me." Count D stated, "It made movement difficult."

"Wha-?"Leon blushed, turning a deep scarlet, "I wasn't holding on to you, I was just- uh… I'm used to grabbing my pillow while I sleep! You just happened to be in the way!"

"Your fault for not getting a room with more then one bed." Count D said, "And regardless, it was uncomfortable. Do not do it again."

'_What are you guys doing?_' Chris asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing!" Leon snapped.

"Now now, detective, you mustn't take your frustration out on the child." Count D remarked.

"Oh, just shut up!" Leon said as he stomped into the bathroom.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ Chris asked.

"No, you haven't done anything." Count D replied, "Now go get dressed, we ought to get are day started."

After a while all three of them were dressed and cleaned and ready to begin the day. Well, for the most part. Leon was still grumpy about that morning's event and seemed to be angry at everyone. After some time he declared that he needed a drink.

"My dear detective, wasn't your goal for this trip _not_ to drink so much?" Count D asked as Leon began to walk away.

"I'm not drinking that much, I just need one or two. And besides you should mind your own business." Leon said.

"Perhaps you should follow your own advice." Count D stated.

Leon gave him a quizzical look, then walked off.

While Chris and Count D decided to head to the beach, Leon was making his way towards the bar….

"No! Let go of me!" a young girl yelled. As Leon heard this he sprinted around the corner to see an older man trying to pull a girl who looked to be about 12 against her will. But at seeing Leon, the man let go of the girl and bolted off.

"Hey wait!" Leon yelled. He stopped in front of the little girl. "Are you all right? What's your name?"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "My name is Mandi." She finally said. "I… I think I'm fine."

"Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" Mandi replied. "I'm not sure, we got separated a while ago… I've been trying to find them. I eventually wound up here, and then that man grabbed me…. And then you came. I'm really not sure what to do…" She looked down at a beautiful gem that she wore around her neck, a troubled look on her face.

"You lost your parents?" Leon asked and the girl nodded, "What are their names, I'm sure we can find them."

"Rebecca and Marko"

"Last names?"

"I don't think we have any…"

"Hmm?" Leon looked at the girl in shock, "How can you not have a last name?"

"I didn't know one was mandatory."

Leon thought for a moment. "That makes things more complicated, but luckily, I'm a detective. I'm sure I can track them down, but I'll need to question you more about them. Would you mind coming with me?" he gestured towards the elevator that led to the rooms.

Mandi agreed and both her and Leon went back to his hotel room. They stayed there for a while as Leon asked the girl many questions, but, to Leon's frustration, her answers made no sense to him.

After a time Count D and Chris returned to the room.

'Who is she?' Chris asked the moment he walked in and saw her sitting in one of the chairs.

"She lost her parents, I'm going to track them down." Leon said with an heir of importance.

"Shouldn't you report her case to the authorities _here?_" count D said as he walked in.

"Oh.. I guess you're right…" Leon admitted.

"Young lady… I'm sorry for the inconvenience this man has caused you, I'll make sure – oh!" Count D's eyes widened as he say the girl.

"Is something the mater mister?" Mandi asked at seeing the count's reaction.

"No, not at all, I just never expected to ever see one like you…" Count D stated dumbfounded.

Leon glanced at him quizzically. "Huh? What are you talking about count?"

"Nothing, nothing. What is your name?"

"Mandi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mandi"

"I guess I'll go report her, but first thing in the morning." Leon said, but more of to himself. He yawned and went into the bathroom.

"If you'd like to stay her, I'll order you a trundle bed." Count D said to Mandi, "There's only one bed in her, and I doubt you'd want to be in it. We don't generally want to spend the extra money for those things, but this is a special case."

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you." Mandi said bowing.

'Does this mean I'm going to get squished again?' Chris asked looking panicked, "Can I _please_ have an end?'

"I do not mind so much, perhaps we should make Leon sleep in the middle."

"I will not!" Leon said as he came out of the bathroom, "If it matters so much the Chris gets the middle, then _you_ take it, D!"

Count D narrowed his eyes at Leon, then finally sighed and agreed. After the trundle bed was ordered and everyone was situated, they finally went to sleep. Ending their second day in paradise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so chapter 2 ends, please tell me what you thought of it, even if you thought it was crap, let me know and I'll try to make chapter 3 better!

Now remember, I don't own anything mentioned in this story and it is all copy written material. Except for the little girl, I made her up!

So good-bye until next time!


End file.
